


Правда или действие

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Леди Белле задают не самый легкий вопрос.





	Правда или действие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Подземка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950034) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota). 

Белла закинула ногу на ногу и оглядела собравшихся. Мелочь и трезвенники вроде Ясноглазки уже расползлись по другим комнатам, и возле слегка чадящей печки остались только самые стойкие. Пьяно, рассеянно улыбалась Женька. Перемигивался с женой ее брат. Илья строил гнездо из подушек — на него из-за проблем по омежьей части порой находило. Артем пытался разговорить двоих новичков.

По кругу передавали несколько бутылок. Время от времени над миской с остатками «шашлыка» сталкивались вилки — и, глядя на это, Белла чувствовала определенную гордость.

«Шашлыки» были ее любимым довоенным рецептом и гордостью ее семьи. Они в течение почти двух веков бережно хранили несколько тонких тетрадочек, исписанных убористым почерком. В одной были рецепты, принесшие дедушке Исааку славу лучшего повара Сибирской Империи и позволившие эмигрировать в Москву, в другом — выписки из многочисленных документов, складывающихся в историю семьи с тысяча девятьсот сорок первого по две тысячи тридцатый годы. 

Белла — в миру Бейле Саровна — всегда любила историю и свою семью. Поэтому, отучившись в Минске, вернулась в Москву. 

И, неожиданно для себя, сошлась с омегой из клуба исторической реконструкции.

Змей, тощий и плоский, несмотря на беременность, ушел спать полчаса назад. Белла покрутила на пальце обручальное кольцо — они расписались, как только узнали, хоть Змей и упирался. 

Она, предчувствуя неудобные вопросы, плеснула в бокал из вовремя дошедшей до нее бутылки. Повязать на нее галстук эти недотепы, конечно, не потрудились, и Белла, вздохнув, потянулась к рулону бумажных полотенец. Женька, сидевшая рядом, пьяно хихикнула, обдав ее запахом жимолости и виски — природным, ни капли не связанным с тем, что она пила, — и слегка отодвинулась. 

Белла украдкой скорчила ей страшную рожу. Женька показала язык.

— Хватит, — бросил на правах хозяина Женькин брат. — Леди Белла, извольте передать вино дальше. И давайте уже играть.

Его жена, широкоплечая бета-байкерша, закатила глаза и потянулась за шашлыком. Злые языки — вся компания, ни больше, ни меньше — не уставали повторять, что замуж она пошла не за Женькиного брата, а за эту дачку и возможность на ней тусоваться.

По крайней мере, к шашлыку она точно была неравнодушна.

— Ладно, — хмыкнула Белла, передавая аккуратно перевязанную бутылку дальше по кругу. — Артем, правда или действие?

Артем — мелкий, несмотря на вполне солидные двадцать два года, альфа, — подпрыгнул и густо покраснел. Пах он молоком и мятой, и Белла, честно сказать, порой думала: лучше бы этому мальчику было родиться омегой или хотя бы бетой, альфа из него был откровенно так себе.

Что бы там Змей ни говорил о тихом омуте.

— Правда, — вздохнул Артем. 

— С кем у тебя был первый сексуальный опыт?

Женька снова хихикнула, ей вторил спрятавшийся было за горой подушек Илья — тоже, кажется, упившийся до невменоза. 

— Ты меня убьешь, — в голосе Артема отчетливо звучала обреченность. 

Белла сделала глоток и поставила стакан на печку. 

— Ладно, — кивнула она. — Я поняла.

Ревновать мужа к бывшему у нее не было настроения. Хотелось только уточнить у Змея: а что в этом хлюпике нашел-то? 

«Действие», как обычно, никто не выбирал. Компания вяло перекидывалась вопросами — в основном на удивление приличными, — и Белла, отвлекшись на расставленные на столе закуски, едва не упустила момент, когда все повернулись к ней.

— Леди Белла... — сладко протянула Женька. — Раз уж Змей уже ушел, расскажи нам о какой-нибудь своей эротической фантазии.

— Как будто Змей о них не знает, — хмыкнул один из новичков.

Белла отсалютовала ему бокалом. 

— Спасибо, — и, выдержав паузу, начала: — Итак, я в довоенном офисе в Москва-сити. 

Женькин брат подавился вином. Илья высунулся из-за горы подушек и снова захихикал. Женька прикрыла рот ладонью, явно пряча ухмылку. 

Белла ухмыльнулась тоже.

— На мне черный твидовый пиджак на шелковой подкладке, блузка-комбидресс...

— Это на которую ты так и не нашла источника? 

— Да, — Белла скривилась, вспоминая безукоризненно-вежливый отказ, полученный при попытке надеть комбидресс на фестиваль исторической реконструкции в Бресте. — Так вот, блузка, строгая юбка-колокол, чулки из искусственного... — Женька отчетливо застонала, явно вспомнив дороговизну искусственных материалов, — ...шелка и туфли на шпильках.

— Ладно, — с неожиданно трезвой иронией заметил Илья, — а эротическая фантазия где?

— Ничего ты не понимаешь в эротике, — фыркнул Артем.

Илья подумал секунду и лениво толкнул в его сторону подушку. 

— А волосы у меня сколоты пластиковой шпилькой, — торжественно добавила Белла. — И тут в кабинет входит мой секретарь.

— Ну наконец-то! — засмеялась Женька, отставляя свой опустевший бокал и протягивая руку к ее.

Шлепнуть бы ее по пальцам за такую наглость — но Женька, поймав ее взгляд, улыбнулась так светло и весело, что у Беллы просто не осталось выбора. Она прикрыла глаза и сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Омега из ее фантазий — не секретарь, а секретарша — улыбалась точно как Женька и пахла не графитом и мокрым асфальтом, а жимолостью, грозой и виски.

У нее были мягкие, пышные бедра, и грудь, грозящая сорвать пуговицу с тесноватой прокатной рубашки. Она целовала Беллу сама, не дожидаясь, пока она запустит пальцы в длинные волосы, и ловко расстегивала крючки на боди, а еще у нее был умелый, горячий рот — она дразнила член Беллы, пока у основания не проступил узел, а потом забрала на всю длину и скользнула пальцами ниже, к ложной вагине, нажала костяшками пальцев на влажные складки и обласкала другой рукой бедро, обхваченное кружевной резинкой чулка.

Белла стиснула пальцы на ручке кресла.

Старого деревянного кресла.

Она открыла глаза. Ребята смотрели на нее. Кто с улыбкой, кто с любопытством в глазах, и только всезнающий женькин брат — с неожиданным, ласковым сочувствием.

«Как на больную», — подумала Белла.

— А дальше что? — спросил тот новичок, которому хватало смелости не отмалчиваться.

— А ничего. Мы потрахались, — ответила Белла. Вино в бокале горчило и пахло жимолостью. — Илья, что будешь, правду или действие? 

Женька рассеянно улыбалась с соседнего кресла.


End file.
